jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aalia Ra
The Force is a harmless enigma that is made terrible by our attempt to interpret it as if it held some underlying truth. -Aalia Ra Aalia Ra was a Sith, falling to the dark side of the Force during her Jedi apprenticeship. She later turned back as a Gray Jedi before becoming a political and Force neutral co-leader of her family, the Ra Empire. At first believing in the light and dark sides of the Force, she developed a belief in the One and Living Force after befriending and marrying Dominus Lucius, and still retains that belief despite changing titles. She is known for operating very competent intelligence networks, which she developed alongside Dominus. They specialized in espionage, double agents, sabotage, and political masterminding. She had a half brother who went by the name of Darth Apollyon and a half sister named Isis Reve. She bore six children, the first with Gray Jedi Marshal Yuen and the last five with the former High Jedi Councilor/leader, Dominus Lucius. She died in a suicide bombing attempt on Lord Iniquitous. Biography 'Early Life' Not only will my daughter be powerful through the Force, but she will be blessed with the spirit of the Mandalorians. -Vasti Similar to Kyp Durron, Aalia Ra was born in the watery Deyer Colony of the Anoat System. She knew how to swim before she learned how to walk, and loved being in the water and exploring the deep. She had a relatively happy childhood and while her father could be somewhat distant her mother, Vasti Idulia, deeply loved her and spent every moment she could with Aalia and her brother. Vasti taught Aalia and her younger brother Adan how to use something called, 'the Force'. Vasti would often use it to entertain Aalia and Adan, but also taught them minor abilities and how to use their emotions to channel this power. Unknown to Aalia at the time, Vasti was a Dark Jedi who was collaborating with the Sith in plotting against the Jedi. Her father, though not Force-sensitive, was supporting her mother, being sent as aid from the Mandalorians to help the Sith as well. They were on Deyer to hide from the Jedi while conducting their collaboration. Later, Aalia would find out that her father, Amon Ra, was not her true father, but step-father and twin brother of the later Mand'alor, Amun Ra. Although somewhat distant, he did teach Aalia and Adan how to speak Mando'a, as well as battle practices of the Mando'ade and their culture, adopting Aalia as a full blood Mando'ad. At 6 years of age, Aalia's world was changed forever when a team of Jedi infiltrated their home, killing both her mother and father. Adad was killed accidentally during the incident. This terrified Aalia and jettisoned her into deep depression, distrust, anxiety, and fear. The Jedi found her and, after she accidently killed one of their own Jedi Knights with Force Lightning in a fit of anger and fear, took her to be trained at the Jedi Academy on Coruscant, not knowing what else to do with a child whose emotions and powers were so unstable. 'Jedi Beginnings' She never should have been brought here...that girl is dangerous. - Jedi Council member Aalia's time spent as a child in the Jedi academy was terrifying for the small girl. Having high aptitude in the Force, Aalia learned quickly although she lived in fear of the Jedi due to the death of her family. Because of her fear and oftentimes anger, the Jedi didn't advance Aalia as rapidly as other Force adepts, concerned about her brushing with the darkside. She trusted no one and was often made fun of by the other children for her lack of advancement and her withdrawn nature. She never really made any friends and would spend her time alone. At large she was neglected, even by the teachers. By the time she was 10, the Jedi decided to end her training as it was thought it too dangerous to continue. Despite that fact, a rogue Jedi Master named Bothu Ganjer sensed great potential in Aalia and took her on as his apprentice after her dismissal from the academy. Although he was a great Jedi in his on right, Ganjer wasn't a good teacher and there were many things that Aalia did not learn, or did not learn properly concerning the Force due to this neglect. This led Aalia to do her own investigation, allowing her to grow rapidly in her natural Force talents, but leave gaps in her knowledge and practice in other abilities. Bothu also neglected her well-being, using her more as a commodity than a humanbeing. It was during the time of her apprenticeship when she met young Jarad Hurth, the apprentice of one of Ganjer's Jedi friends with whom he worked closely. Jarad and Aalia quickly became friends and, as they grew older, began to fall in love. However, Jarad remained doubtful if Aalia could ever truly become a full-fledged Jedi...and he began to worry about the love they shared and how that would effect him as a Jedi of the Order. 'Slave' No matter what happens, always remember this...I will love you till the day I die, Aalia Ra. You will always be in my heart. -Jarad When she was 18, Aalia had a Force vision during one of her meditations of her as a Sith, killing Jarad's master. Frightened, she told Jarad. As they grew older, Jarad had constantly contemplated his secret relationship and love for Aalia. The vision Aalia related to Jarad made him turn from Aalia, and made him realize one thing: Aalia Ra must die. Not able to bear to kill her directly, Jarad abandoned Aalia in a fight on Tatooine. With grim determination, Jarad severed their Force connection once and for all. Aalia was not killed, but sold as a slave to an upper-class crime family. Her hatred of the Jedi during that time grew to unprecedented amounts and she swore her revenge on them; both for her family's death and Jarad's abandonment. Though she could have escaped during this time, Crime Lord Bralor of whose family she was the slave to was Mandalorian. Noticing the Mandalorian tattoo on the back of Aalia's shoulder, he inquired more into her origins. Pleased, he decided to make her one of his assassins and, if she worked hard, he would give her her freedom and a reliable job among his family should if she so desire. Knowing this would be a good opportunity to use to her advantage, she agreed and decided that she would stay until he was of no more use to her. She was trained in all the Mandalorian customs and culture that she had missed out on as a Jedi apprentice. Mandalorian combat and tactics were also taught, as well as the ways of an assassin and, much to Aalia's delight, spying - it became her favorite job. She became highly favored of her Mandalorian master within her year of service, mostly because she learned so quickly and precisely. She never revealed to them that it was also because she was a Force-user, knowing that it would be taken advantage of get her killed...or her informal training would stop. During this time, she received another tattoo, across her lower back/top of her bottom which says, Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya. and renewed her fluency in Manda'o, as well as becoming fluent in Huttese. When she finally felt she learned all she could from the Mandalorian crime lord and the planet, she escaped from Tatooine and made her way to Korriban, seeking guidance from a Sith Lord to now concentrate on her learning of the Force and throw off the chains of the light side. Birth into the Dark Side She may be rough around the edges, but polish the gem and Ra will become greater than us all. -Darth Haln On Korriban, she was taken as an apprentice of Darth Haln. He taught her how to hone her developing darkside abilities, instructed her in combat styles, and taught her strategy...not pertaining to space battle, however, but to deception, betrayal, sabotage, and politics. Darth Haln himself was a brilliant strategist in his own right, not only concerning warfare, but politically as well. Under him, Aalia studied Bane, Palpatine, Naga Shadow, Exar Kun, and even Plagueis. Haln also had Aalia study Sith Magic, something she did not fully master until much later. She was fanscinated with Mind Control, Concealment, and False Light Side Aura specifically, and also indulged in Sith Alchemy. Haln didn't live long enough to teach Aalia everything he could possibly know, however, as after only 2 years into Aalia's training, he was betrayed by his own friend and murdered...something he did not foresee happening. Haln left behind expansive and rare collections of books, holocrons, potions, weapons, animals, among many other things, which Aalia quickly snatched up to use for herself and in hope to complete her training. Aalia fled to Dathomir, hoping to find refuge from her master's attacker with the Night Sisters while plotting her master's revenge. She learned much from the Night Sisters. However, after a year, she set off once again when she perceived the time was right. Though difficult, she attacked and killed her master's murderer. After the success, she began to plot her revenge upon the Jedi; starting with Jarad. She knew that his master was the only family he had ever had. Aalia therefore decided that she would murder Jarad's master, to show him the pain of losing his family. Revenge :Aalia: I thought I would feel better after I killed Jarad. :Nwahi: You didn't feel better? :Aalia: I couldn't kill him. She traveled back to the Coruscant Jedi Academy and, after murdering one of the students, left behind a cloth-braided necklace at the scene (that Jarad had made for her while they were lovers) as a way for Jarad to identify her as the killer. Jarad did indeed recognized the necklace, and although confused (thinking Aalia to be dead), he was also enraged and, against his better judgement and advice of his fellow Jedi, he went after Aalia. She had no intention of hiding from him. She lured him to Tatooine where he had abandoned her, planning to fight and kill him where he had intended her death to be. However, in the middle of their dual they were ambushed by a huge group of Sand People. Fate, it seemed, had played Aalia a perfect hand. Aalia was able to escape while Jarad didn't. Aalia was satisfied, knowing that her revenge couldn't be planned more perfectly. However, as she turned to witness with pleasure Jarad's death, she found herself strangely empathetic toward him, remembering their love for each other. Aalia ended up saving Jarad, instead of killing him. She left him unconscious at a moisture farmer's door, with her cloth-braided necklace; she never saw him again. Nightsister :Kaira: Have you ever seen her fight? :Jyra: No...but I swear she can make your meat stew come back to life. Ashamed, she boarded her ship and headed back to Dathomir. She remained there with the Nightsisters, training in the dark ways she had been enslaved to her entire life. Throughout her time there, she continuously contemplated why she wasn't able to finally kill Jarad. She was ashamed of this, wondering if she was a true Sith if she could not kill her former lover. She was confused at her feelings and uncertain what to do. She most certainly did not trust the Jedi and always had difficulty in commanding the lightside. She had hoped to find friendship and a haven among the Sith whom she had always thought of as her own kind, yet she found them less trustworthy than the Jedi. This often bothered her, although she relished in the use of the darkside and the freedom to do as she felt was right, no matter what councils or 'the rules' said. It was this that bound her to the Night Sisters, as well as a founded love in darkside alchemy, of which she used to experiment life, death, and alterations on animals. Thus, she was able to finish her initial training from Darth Haln with his treasured books. Crossroads Killing Micahl was my last act as a Lady of the Sith. -Aalia While Aalia lived on Dathomir, a Gray Jedi Knight crashed near the colony and was immediately captured by the Nightsisters. He was given to Aalia as a 'gift'. Aalia knew that the men that the sisters 'kept' were little other than sex slaves and workers, which is why she never acquired one. She also knew that to refuse to accept this 'gift' from the sisters would be a mistake, as they felt sorry for her and thought that the reason why she didn't 'keep' a man was because she was too incompetent to capture one. The Jedi's name was Rileu Horn from Corellia and, like Aalia, was very talented in using the Force to manipulate the mind. The fact that he used both the light and dark side made Aalia curious. Over the time he was under her care, he began to understand her predicament and encouraged her to leave the dark bondage and become a Jedi, though a Gray. Cautious, she asked him if he would teach her to use the ways of the Gray. He obliged and they became fast friends, though never lovers. Aalia slowly began to trust him and discover that she could compromise both the order of the Sith and Jedi. It was a pure heart and intentions that mattered. However, remembering her past experience concerning the Jedi and the neglect and hurt she had suffered from their hands, she wondered if any other Jedi would trust her, help her, and want to work with her. The final deciding factor of whether or not to leave Dathomir came when Aalia was away from the colony gathering food. She felt a disturbance in the Force and she sensed that Rileu was in danger. She quickly returned to the colony, finding Rileu dead. Enraged, Aalia called out Rileu's killer, discovering that it was her friend, Micahl. She lusted after Rileu, although never daring to take another sister's man. It wasn't until lust overcame her and she waited for Aalia to leave the colony that she came on to Rileu, thinking it would be easy to seduce him. Rileu refused her and Micahl killed him in rage. Aalia immediately attacked Micahl in full blown anger for what she had done, killing her quickly and with no regret. The other sisters were shocked, not realizing Aalia true power in the Force since they had never seen her fight in combat. No one avenged Micahl, agreeing that Aalia had the right to kill her as Micahl took her man. After killing Micahl, however, Aalia left Dathomir immediately. She had made her decision. She would turn back to the light and become a Gray. Gray Path Aalia traveled from planet to planet, trying to determine where she should go for help in learning more of the Gray ways. She heard about Wayland, a neutral planet, which was very popular with Grays. Aalia traveled there, in search of a Gray master to place herself under. Though she knew she was powerful in the Force, after turning from being a Sith Lady, she felt she still had much to learn. She met the then Gray Jedi Master Marshal Yuen. He had no qualms about her previous history as a Sith, but when she requested to be put under his instruction as his apprentice, he assigned her to Wayland Ambassador instead, saying that she could learn as she went to and from the planets representing him. Somewhat disappointed at the rejection, Aalia nevertheless took up her position, determined to win the Gray Order's trust and find a place in it. After proving her leadership ability, reliability in battle, willingness to fight, and clarity in being able to make fast, smart decisions, she became friends with many of the Gray Jedi besides Yuen, including Anton Farrell, Damien Vader, Prijo Deche, Alexander Carter, and Jaecyn Riddick. She planned on leaving Wayland and settling on Honoghr with Master Prijo Deche after he made her an offer to join him. It was a tempting offer. She knew she could study under him more formally than Master Yuen would allow, as well as assist Deche in the governing of the planet; and the idea that Yuen was fine with aiding Sith made Aalia wary and uncomfortable of staying on Wayland. However, through the short time Aalia knew Yuen, she felt that he might turn to the darkside, taking all his manpower with him, thus making the Sith stronger. For that, she turned down Deche's offer, sticking to Wayland to keep on eye on Yuen. The Independent Force Alliance Those who do not wish to follow the councils and orders should have a different option. :-Marshal Yuen While Aalia remained on Wayland and learned from Marshal the gray ways, conflict had risen multiple times across the galaxy with members of Jedi sects and councils. Many greys had authority on several different worlds, but no alliance to help aid or defend them. Instead of looking to the Jedi leaders for help, they would stubbornly held out, relying instead on friendships forged to assist them. This system of operating was often not effective. Marshal Yuen discussed centralizing these unofficial alliances into one organization that could not only aid in military, but also trade and training. Bringing Aalia on board to help form the regulations and structure, Damian Vader and Anton Farrell also joined the efforts to form what became known as the Independent Force Alliance (the now United Federation of Free Worlds). Aalia wrote most of the regulations and constitution for the organization, creating a check and balance system to ensure all was equal, as well as a council that would determine major decisions, oversee certain functions. to be continued... Conflict Coming soon..... Best Friend Coming soon.... Independent Kingdom of Helska IV Coming soon... True Love and Family Coming soon... The Ra Empire Coming soon.... Retirement Coming soon..... Seclusion & Countess Vasti Idulia Afterlife Death is only the beginning... :Darr'tah C'thulu Plaga Coming soon... Apprentices In alphabetical order... *Aylissan Venturi *Benye Cali *Blaze Tempest *Diem Freerunner *Dryden Kane *Ksandra Mallan *Kwai-Ming *Lex Markus *Steffo Rancis *Taru Bakura Students In alphabetical order... *Isis Reve *Kwai-Ming *Ton Phedi Known Associates/Spies In alphabetical order... *Darth Apollyon *Danson Reever *Dav Man'Sell *Isis Reve *Jen'jidai Cthulu Plaga *Jen'jidai Eversio *Kwai-Ming *Lex Markus *Nekrayleaus Dharan Zwinick *RECI *Sinistra *Sto-Kino Solers Personal Previous *An assortment of handmaidens *Cheynow Markel *Lia Faan *Ton Phedi *Tookal *Sto-Kino Solers *Mitth'ato'necuroho (Admiral Thaton) *Ampocar Katna *Sadious *Zenrod Current Clones *Seleste Concordia *Odessa Mainyu There have been several others made that remain unimportantly nameless at this time. Romance and Marriage It's true, I'm ill-fated in love. :-Aalia Ra 'Jarad Hurth' :Aalia: Don't you ever get mad? Even just a little? :Jarad: Never. :Aalia: Womprat. :Jarad: Hey! What the kriff do you think you're doing?! :Aalia: Hah! Made you mad! : -Aalia and Jarad discussing anger and the Force and Aalia promptly Force Crushing his little toe Her first love, and the first of two true Jedi that would come into her heart, was Jarad Hurth. He was the apprentice of a friend of her own Jedi Master, Bothu Ganjer. They had a several-year long romance, falling deeply in love with each other. However, Jarad had always put the Jedi Order first in his heart, and once seeing Aalia continuing to fall down the path to the dark side, did the only thing he could think of: passively murder her. Aalia managed to escape death, but in the process became a slave. She never truly forgave Jarad for what he did, and later avenged herself by attempted to kill him. Before it could be done, she shamefully rescued the Jedi Knight, and fled the scene. She never saw him again. 'Marshal Yuen' :Marshal: You think you can do no wrong. :Aalia: What wrong? Marshal Yuen was the Jedi Protector of Wayland and Aalia's first husband. He was a Gray Jedi Master who re-trained Aalia in Force philosophy, and guided her in the Potentium. A close friendship grew into an initial awkward relationship. After several misunderstandings in the early stages, they solidified their relationship, and had a relatively happy love life together, and later, engagement. They married at the Yuen Compound on Wayland with many of their close friends present (specifically, the Corellian Jedi). It wasn't until after the wedding that tensions rose. Marshal was constantly beset against Aalia by his Corellian friends, and the situation did not improve with Aalia's two miscarriages. Aalia finally decided to separate from Marshal to give room for the situation to improve. During this time, she found that she was pregnant with Marshal's third child. Instead of the situation improving, Marshal later sent divorce papers. After several weeks, Aalia signed them. They did not speak again until several months later when Aalia conquered Marshal's planets of Wayland and Barab I. That was the last time they ever saw each other. Shortly thereafter, Aalia gave birth to the child, a son, whom she named "Ashla". 'Dominus Lucius' "Aren't you too sexy for an old Jedi?" :- Aalia teasing Dominus during their friendship When Aalia separated from Marshal, she stayed at the residence of Jedi Master Dominus Lucius. As mutual friends of Marshal Yuen, Aalia's first husband, they had served together as Chief of State and Vice Chief of State on the IFA and, during that time, had become good friends. When Aalia needed a haven, Dominus offered his home and planet to her of Helska IV. Initially skeptical with the idea of living on an ice planet, Aalia conceded to stay with whom she considered her best friend. After her and Marshal's divorce, the two became even closer, to the point of being inseparable. A little less than a year after her divorce, she and Dominus married on Teyr. The marriage was kept secret for several months due to the fact that Dominus was on the Jedi High Council and Aalia was considered a heretic. The couple had a fulfilling, intimate, and passionate marriage, which produced five children, in addition to Ashla. During their time together, they accomplished much, and never lost their love for each other, despite age differences (Dominus being considerably older than Aalia) and initial conflict in Force beliefs. She believed Dominus was her true love and her soulmate, despite previous relationships. Unfortunately, their age difference eventually caught up to them. Shortly into retirement, Dominus passed away in his sleep. Completely devastated, Aalia handed custody of her and Dominus' children into the hands of an old, trusted Mandalorian friend, and disappeared into the galaxy. 'Dace Concordia' Oh yes, of course...and Dominus is sleeping with Tanith. -Aalia, when asked if it was true that she was having an affair with Dace Concordia by the media It was once rumored that Aalia had an affair with Dace Concordia, the Arkanian of the Warriors of the Iron Fists (otherwise known as Lord Iniquitous), while married to Dominus Lucius. This confusion was due to the fact that Dace was once married to Aalia's clone, Seleste. Dace later divorced Seleste while she was pregnant with his child, Rhyiianna. Children :Ashla Lucius - by Marshal Yuen, adopted by Dominus Lucius :Dante and Dumon Lucius, identical twins - by Dominus Lucius :Romulus Lucius - by Dominus Lucius :Amini Lucius - by Dominus Lucius :Dominus Lucius II - by Dominus Lucius :Rhyiianna Concordia - biological daughter via Seleste Concordia, by Dace Concordia/Lord Iniquitous Known Relatives : : : : :Vasti Idulia - mother :Jerome Ca'dor - father :Amon Ra - stepfather :Isis Reve - half sister by father :Darth Apollyon - half brother by father :Sto-Kino Solers - distant cousin by step father Holocrons Welcome. Please speak. -Aalia, as the gatekeeper for her holocron There are five known holocrons of Aalia Ra. They contain any and all information that she possessed in her lifetime, and not simply her personal history. This information includes information from any books, holocrons, maps, charts, data, spells, and more that she possessed, as well as all her secrets. This is quite an extensive resource, as she collected many rare documents during her lifetime, inheriting most from her late Sith master. While there are only 5 holocrons known, more are said to exist. While this may be true, Aalia has made it clear that only these five holocrons contain all her knowledge and documentation. They also strongly reflect her personality. If there is something asked that she does not wish to answer, or answer at the time, the gatekeeper will refuse to activate the information. Also, the holocron can sense what emotions the Force user activating it (for it can only be activated with the Force) is using to channel the Force (what the Jedi and Sith would consider the light or dark side of the Force) and choose whether or not to activate according to the user's Force signature. To the people Aalia knew during her life, the gatekeeper will greet personally (or insult personally), as the holocron has voice recognition. The Isis Reve Holocron Aalia gave her younger half-sister, Isis, one of the 5 holocrons. Aalia had high hopes that Isis would become the next dominant female leader in the political realm of the galaxy. She hoped that her holocron would help guide Isis in her administration. From what is known, Isis is still in possession of the holocron. The Danson Reever Holocron Isis' husband was Danson Reever of the Warriors of the Iron Fists. Aalia came to love him as her own younger brother, and saw vast potential in him becoming one of the next big political figures in the galaxy, as well as the next major military leader. She hoped military secrets that she had collected from her years of spy networking would help, as well as information on life as a politician. He is still said to possess the holocron. The Lex Markus Holocron Lex was an old friend of Aalia's second husband, Dominus Lucius. Aalia took him as her main apprentice for some years, and grew very close to him, eventually coming to view him as a brother and partner in crime, as he aided her in her spy networking. Like Isis and Danson, Aalia foresaw him becoming a future icon in the galaxy, and hoped that her holocron would help guide and inform him. Lex has disappeared back into the Unknown Regions, and it is assumed that he is still in possession of the holocron. The Kwai Ming Holocron One of Aalia's few Jedi friends, Kwai, was much loved of Aalia for his spirit and loyalty. However, to Aalia's distaste, Kwai wished to remain a Jedi leader. While displeased, Aalia still cared deeply for Kwai, and left him with one of her rare holocrons to aid him in his journeys and leadership. Kwai has since passed away, and the location of his holocron of Aalia Ra is currently unknown. The Lucius Holocron Of course, Aalia made a holocron to keep with her family. This holocron was specifically meant to stay within the Lucius family and, unique to just this holocron, will only open to a member of the Lucius bloodline. Aalia's children are currently in possession of this holocron. Powers and Abilities Mastered Tier :Master Speed :Force Combustion :Force Absortion :Force Deflection :Force Reflex :Force Armor :Force Slow :Telekinesis (implied related powers) :Force Destruction :Force Cloak She is immune to most poisons and venoms (as per her backstory). Weapons and Fighting Styles Weapons Lightwhip :It has a cell recognizer, a Cortosis resistant and silenced blade, and a trapped handle. It uses an Opila Crystal that causes the blade to be a dark blue. The hilt is made out of cortosis, with Sith runes engraved in gold. This was a personal gift to Aalia from her brother and blademaster, Darth Apollyon, after she had mastered the technique of the lightwhip. Shotos :These have cortosis resistant, locked, and silent blades. They can be Force activated and have water-proof casing. The hilts are made from cortosis with Sith runes engraved in gold. They were also gifts from Darth Apollyon, after she mastered the technique of using shotos. Lightsaber 1 :This lightsaber has a curved hilt made of cortosis and a silenced blade. The gold blade is made with a Styium Crystal. Aalia made this herself, and killed to get the Stygium Crystal needed to put in the lightsaber. The hilt has a figure etched into the metal of Aalia's favorite sea animal from her homeworld. Lightsaber 2 :Another curved hilt made out of cortosis and also has a silenced blade. It's green color is made with another Stygium crystal. This lightsaber was made by Aalia during her training with Apollyon. Sith Blade :During Aalia's days as Empress, she wore a circlet that was treated with Sith Alchemy.I t could be taken off and flattened into a Sith blade that, once thrown, would return to the owner. Aalia made a new circlet after her days of Empress were over. Shell Spider Silk and Spider Silk Armor :Aalia had several sets of combat clothing made from shell spider silk, and two sets of spider silk armor that she will sometimes wear during a military engagement or duel. The material was a gift from Brijus. Fighting Styles and Techniques Mastered :Makashi :Jarkai :Ataru :Lightwhip Combat :Trakata :Kar'kai :Medium Style :Fast Style Ships and Fleet :Personal Ship: The Lady - Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 :Personal Ship: The Dominus - Horizon-class Star Yacht Battle Fleet (updated as of 12/29/09) - :Imperious-class Star Destroyer - The Eversio :1 Majestic-class Heavy Cruiser :2 Bothan Assault Cruisers 5 ion cannons have been replaced with 5 rail-gun type Mass Driver Cannons :2 Ardent-class fast frigate :2 Broadside-class Cruiser – Diamond Boron missile variant :2 Gladiator-class Star Destroyers :3 Braha’tok-class gunships :1 Squadron (12) of GAT-12j Skipray Blastboats - Gray Laser cannons replaced with Solar Ionization cannons :4 Squadrons (48) of XJ7 X-Wings - Blue, Red, Black, and Silver Laser cannons replaced with Solar Ionization cannons :2 Squadrons (24) of B-Wings - Green and Gold The Force, Beliefs, and Affiliations The Jedi :Promise me something. :Tell me. :I know your power. Protect the Jedi. No matter what. :I promise. :Swear it. :For you Kwai-Ming, my beloved friend, I swear it upon my '''life'.'' -Aalia and Kwai-Ming Coming soon... The Gray Jedi Coming soon... The Sith :Peace is a lie, there is only passion. :Through passion, I gain strength. :Through strength, I gain power. :Through power, I gain victory. :Through victory, my chains are broken. :The Force shall free me. —The Sith Code Coming soon... The Dark Jedi It's an odd concept, really. Everything is emotion. And not showing it reveals only one thing: fear. :-Aalia Ra commenting on the Dark Jedi philosophy to her apprentice, Ampocar Katna Coming soon... The Mandalorians :Ba'jur, beskar'gam, :Ara'nov, aliit, :Mando'a bal Mand'alor— :An vencuyan mhi. -Resol'Nare Aalia is very religious when it comes her Mando'ad culture, and tends to be a bit superstitious. Along with her belief in the Force, she prays to the Mandalorian gods every day, keeping various idols of [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kad_Ha%27rangir Kad Ha'rangir] around her residence. To Kad Ha'rangir, she prays for blessing on her own family and allies. To [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Arasuum Arasuum], she prays curses to her enemies. A small idol of Kad Ha'rangiron is on her person at all times, while she only keeps one idol of Arasuum. That idol is locked away, far from the her residence, as she believes keeping it near will cause bad luck and a curse. She also strongly believes in [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Manda_(Religious) manda], even more so than her second husband Dominus Lucius, who was a true-blooded Mandalorian. While she has been refused by the Mando'ad at large to be a part of the current Mandalorian Empire due to distrust, her belief in manda leads her to freely give and support Mandalorian prosperity and well-being, even if it is secretly... Appearance and Description Even to see her walk across the room is a liberal education. -Dominus Lucius At 5'4, Aalia Ra has long, dark brunette hair and fiery green eyes, with fair skin. Both ears are pierced. While a Night Sister, she had a nose piercing, which she took out when she became a Gray Jedi. She also has three tatoos...one of the Mandalorian symbol on the back of her right shoulder, another with the saying, Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya. ("Train your sons to be strong, but your daughters to be stronger.") in small print just above her bottom on her lower back, and the symbol of her Night Sister clan on her left hip.. She is currently contemplating another tattoo of another of her favorite Mandalorian proverbs, Aliit ori'shya tal'din. ("Family is more than bloodline."). Her movement is graceful, and her presence is strong. She often remains very still and quiet. Her voice is an smooth alto. When speaking Basic, her accent is a bear minimum. But when not focused, she has a distinct Deyerian accent that is exotic. She is fluent in Mando'a, Huttese, Cheunh, Basic, and capable in several others. Her accent is near perfect in these languages, save for Cheunh. Personality and Traits Just be careful. -Lord Iniquitous giving advice to Danson Reever about Aalia Ra Aalia Ra is passionate, calculating, relentless, and decisive. She is fearless, and because of this, she remains calm in even the most tense situations, able to make decisions quickly, able to turn negative outcomes and words into tools used to accomplish a goal. She is known to have a dry sense of humor, and a low tolerance of incompetence. Seemingly cold and distant, she is warm, friendly, and self sacrificing to those close to her. Because of her strong convictions, passion, and strong relationships, she is very vengefully minded when she or someone she loves or cares about is done wrong. Accomplishments In order, starting with the earliest... *Ambassador of Wayland *Vice-Admiral of Wayland Defenses, Logistics *Deputy Chief-of-State of the Independent Force Alliance *Vice-Admiral of Wayland Defenses, Intelligence *Special Interests Council Member of the Academy of the Gray Chambers *Mistress of the Corellian Jedi Academy *Chief-of-State of the Independent Force Alliance *Head of the Independent Force Alliance Council *Headmistress of Wayland Jedi Academy Jedi Trials *Headmistress of Wayland Jedi Academy *Co-Regent of Wayland *Council Member of the United Jedi Order *Queen of Wayland *Queen of Helska *CEO of Kuat Drive Yards *CEO of Sluis Van Shipyards *CEO of Wayland Cloning *CEO of Sorosuub *Yavin IV Jedi Praxeum Advisor *Empress of the Ra Empire/Queen of the Imperial Vassal State of the Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium *Advisor to the Black Guard Behind the Scenes Aalia Ra is a character created for the online Role Playing Game, Jedi vs. Sith. Aalia debuted on the 1.0 Version on Facebook on Oct. 2, 2007, at the planetary board of Wayland, although the Aalia account had been made just prior to the launching of The Universe on 1.0. Trivia The name Aalia is a variant of the Arabic name Aaliyah, which means 'lofty, sublime, exalted'. However, Aalia is pronounced a-ah-lee-ah, not ah-lee-ah like it's original. Aalia's last name of Ra was taken from the principle god of the Egyptians, the sun god Ra. Two other characters of Jedi vs. Sith have used the last name Ra: Amun Ra and Saber Windu Brimstone Ra. Only the character of Amun Ra is an actual relation to the Aalia character. Aalia was based off Kyp Durron and Thrawn, and originally was intended to be a Sith spy on the Jedi. Note From Creator Thank you for visiting my wikipage for my character, Aalia Ra. I am still adding details to her story, but her storyline has largely remained the same ever since her debut in 2007. Please keep visiting, as I will be adding to her story in the near future, as well as improving her page. Characters and Intellectual Property The following are my creations for the story of Aalia Ra - *''Jarad Hurth'' *''Bothu Ganjer'' *''Crime Lord Bralor'' *''Darth Haln'' *''Ragg Malcom'' *''Seleste Concordia'' *''Odessa Mainyu'' *''Ashla Lucius'' (joint creation with Lucas Conner) *''Dumon Lucius'' (joint creation with Lucas Conner) *''Dante Lucius'' (joint creation with Lucas Conner) *''Amini Lucius II'' (joint creation with Lucas Conner) *''Romulus Lucius II'' (joint creation with Lucas Conner) *''Dominus Lucius II'' (joint creation with Lucas Conner) All other characters mentioned are the sole intellectual property of the following creators - *''Jen'jidai Eversio, RJ Caldwell *C'thulu Plaga, Cody Farrell *Dominus Lucius, Lucas Conner *Sto-Kino Solers, Daniel Biddle *Darth Apollyon, Abner Rios *Isis Reve, Nicole Sheldon *Kwai-Ming, Nick Wong *Nekrayleaus Dharan Zwinick, Wayne Ronke *Tebana Sor, BMKL *Dav Man'Sell, Dave Mansell *Ander Tagira, Aaron Goodwin *Jaecyn Riddick, Chris Nesbitt *An Tiarna Dubh, Joseph - *''Dace Concordia/Lord Iniquitous, Rob Radcliffe *''Eragon Hallis, Unknown *Tagert Hunt, Christopher *Marshal Yuen, Simon Yuen *Tanith, Kimberly Marie Gooding *Feral Ragnos'', Joseph Potosky Artwork :The main profile picture on this wikia was refined by Mike Cedillo. Please visit his page here. :The artwork under the 'Ra Empire' section of this wikia was created by Dave Mansell. A note on formatting: I try to make the page look as clean and decent as possible, but I realize that many different computers and programs are used for viewing. While the page may look great on mine, it may look horrible on yours. Not only that, but you may find many typos. So please, excuse the inconsistency. Category:Characters Category:Political Leaders Category:Females Category:Sith Category:Grey Jedi